Ricardo Irving
'''Ricardo Irving '''is the tertiary antagonist of ''Resident Evil 5. ''He is a person who has become successful through unjust methods. Irving himself served as part of TRICELL Africa Inc.'s oil resource department, as well as a major seller in the bio-weapons black market. History Background Ricardo Irving was a member of TRICELL Africa Inc.'s Resource Department Division, serving as the director to their oil facility in the Kijuju wetlands. Along this official career was another, shadier side; Irving was one of the founders of TRICELL Africa Inc.'s B.O.W. research department, serving alongside the likes of TRICELL Africa CEO Excella Gionne and infamous bioterrorist Albert Wesker. His role involved field-testing and subsequently selling TRICELL's products to bioterrorist organizations in Africa, giving him the reputation of a "death dealer" to those investigating him. Resident Evil 5 In 2006, further research into the Plaga parasite that TRICELL had obtained from Wesker led to a third incarnation, Type-3. In order to test the new parasites, Irving used the local Sodibaya and Ndipaya tribes as guinea pigs, disguising the egg-implantations as a vaccination program to eradicate a dangerous disease moving through the region. The BSAA began to suspect some involvement after the sudden change in government in an undisclosed West African nation, leading to tensions in the Kijuju Autonomous Zone by the end of 2008. The BSAA Agent Reynard Fisher made a number of reports regarding his suspicions of bioterrorist interest in the region, finally confronting it when Irving made an appearance; a photograph was subsequently posted to the BSAA Remote Desktop on February 19 2009. From there, a link was drawn between Irving and reports of bizarre creatures comparable to the Plaga parasites discovered by Leon S. Kennedy in Spain five years prior. Believing Irving to be completing another deal with bioterrorists in a warehouse in Kijuju, the BSAA North American branch sent in their Alpha Team alongside SOA Agents Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar, intent on apprehending Irving at the deal coordinates, it was later revealed, however, that Irving was fully-aware of the BSAA's knowledge on him, with he and Jill Valentine releasing an Uroboros test subject into the warehouse, quickly killing off Alpha Team. After he and Sheva disposed of the creature, Chris managed to obtain a hard disk containing sensitive information, including the location of the "actual" deal coordinates: the quarry at the other end of the mine. However, when the BSAA Agents reached the quarry, they only found Irving and Jill, who quickly fled. Chris and Sheva tailed Irving through the savannah to the village, followed by the wetlands and finally the oil fields supervised by the TRICELL employee. Along the way, Irving made several attempts to eliminate them, including releasing a Popokarimu and Ndesu upon them. While he succeeded in annihilating the BSAA's West African Delta Team, he was unable to stop the two agents. Eventually, Irving realized nothing could stop Chris and Sheva. Instead, he planned to abandon TRICELL with his accumulated wealth. Before he could do so, he was ambushed by Jill, who forced him to finish the job of eliminating Chris and Sheva. She provided him with a Dominant Species Plaga sample and ordered him to use it against the agents. In hopes of avoiding such a fate, Irving attempted to kill his enemies by destroying the oil field and causing it to explode. Unfortunately, due to the field being drier than expected, the agents had time to escape and continue their pursuit of Irving as he fled across the marsh. Cornered on his boat, Irving had no choice but to inject himself with the Plaga sample, transforming into a massive tentacled monster that attacked Chris and Sheva from beneath the surface of the water. Despite his powerful new form, Irving was defeated by the two. As he lay dying on the deck of the boat, Irving refused to explain what TRICELL's ultimate plan was however he did tell them that all their answers were in a cave up ahead, also letting slip Excella Gionne's involvement. Personality Abilities Quotes Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Horror Game Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Scientists Category:Mutated Characters Category:Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Business Characters Category:Weapons Dealers Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Psychopaths Category:Aquatic Characters